


阳台

by SahalaAlter



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahalaAlter/pseuds/SahalaAlter
Summary: 简陋的小破车。





	阳台

亚诺尔隆德的景色一向美丽。正午的太阳明亮又灼眼，整座城随着高温被包裹在了夏日昏昏欲睡的安宁里。很难说清是刚刚结束的战役让人放松还是午后斑驳的光影晃动得太过催眠，翁斯坦斜靠在阳台的栏杆上，几乎打起瞌睡。他带着倦意打起哈欠，闲散地等着哈维尔来取几张无足轻重的纸。今天过得较往常实在是平静过头，他把头盔褪下抱在怀里漫不经心地闭着眼，享受夏季微风拂过的舒适。

一种对现状的依赖感让他以为这会一直持续下去，直到他猛地被人绞住狠狠撞在栏杆上。掉在地上的头盔砰咣一声砸出脆响打碎和谐的宁静。吃痛之余翁斯坦又惊又怒，刚想挣扎反击，回头却不期然听见太阳长子爽朗的笑声。

经这一吓翁斯坦的睡意了无踪影，他诧异又窘迫。太阳长子带着笑向他诚恳地道歉，同时指出骑士太过松懈，因为他本不该这么轻易地被捕获。翁斯坦只得接受。可是出于战士经久磨砺出的敏锐他不得不去注意：这位殿下还没有松开制住他的手。他们正以若即若离的暧昧姿势纠缠在一起。

他不知是否该提醒太阳长子他们的距离太近，亲昵得动摇了翁斯坦的心理防线。他试图动了动，却发现勒住他的手臂环得更紧了。翁斯坦觉得不妙，他不认为现在是干点什么的好时候，他得立刻说点什么却被太阳长男堵住了将要破坏气氛的嘴。双方都沉浸于一个热切的吻时翁斯坦恍神放任了神子的手在身上游走，直到那双手摸到翁斯坦裙甲下几颗关键的搭扣时他才清醒过来。他好不容易结束了这场吻，试图从显而易见的麻烦里抽身。神子配合地停了一下，并且饶有兴趣地注视着翁斯坦一开一合尚且湿润的唇。

翁斯坦支吾着提醒隔壁房间就站着恪尽职守的银骑士。太阳长子则好脾气地回答说驻守在旁的银骑士们早被自己支走，因为他得和骑士长大人单独谈点什么。不出所料翁斯坦愕然了两秒才发现不知什么时候站在两侧阳台的骑士已不在了。尽管目睹一向冷静的骑士长露出罕见神情的机会不多，但太阳长子不是很乐意给翁斯坦更多游离于一场乐趣之中的时间。他凑向前亲吻骑士的颈侧，手掌挑开衣料的一角，两只手都伸了进去紧贴着结实的小腹上抚。

骑士不由打了个哆嗦。太阳长子描摹着他躯干的曲线，从髋骨往肋骨以上，翁斯坦的腰身迅速收缩形成窄曲的弧度，没有丝毫多余的赘肉，肌肉狭长又匀称，寸寸线条下蕴含着惊人的爆发力。这是他身为骁勇的猎龙者的证明。太阳长子满意地听见翁斯坦愈发急促的呼吸，他的手停在骑士的乳尖处揉搓掐弄，又疼又爽的快感逼得翁斯坦喘息连连。

他在磨蹭时已错失良机，太阳长子湿热的吐息就喷在耳侧，情欲步步攀升。细碎的快感聚作溪流，他的体温不受控制地升高，喉结因急促的喘息而上下颤动，大脑混乱得无暇兼顾更多。翁斯坦几乎不敢垂下眼睛看看太阳长子的手放在了哪儿。见鬼。他不得不强压住声线里的颤抖使自己显得没那么沉迷其中。那双手给予的快感正在扩大，而意识到自己正近乎赤裸地站在阳台，随时会被曝光的羞耻感加剧了他的难耐，他不敢想象假若此时下方有路过的骑士会发生什么。翁斯坦逃避一般仰头不再向下看，他只能尽力祈祷没人会注意到自己。太阳长子亲吻着骑士仰头时身体展出的曲线，宽大的手上有惯于持枪而磨出的茧，翁斯坦正以另外的方式仔细感受它们。

昏沉中翁斯坦断续着请求，他还在企图用最后的挡箭牌救自己于水火。  
“…过一会儿哈维尔阁下还要来取东西，殿下。”  
可惜他的声音早在神子解开那几颗扣子时变了调，显得毫无说服力。

“那我们最好‘谈’得快点，骑士长大人。”  
太阳长子理所当然不在乎这个问题。他褪去骑士的裤子，布料搭在了翁斯坦修长的小腿处。柔软的衣衫于膝窝堆叠出隐晦的暧昧阴影。太阳长子扫过骑士的下身，有时他真觉得翁斯坦的裙甲是最棒的设计，整齐的裙甲覆盖着骑士一丝不挂的躯体，错位的色情感进一步激起人的施虐欲。他把骑士压在围栏上，捞住他的腰上抬到合适的角度，咬着耳朵随口问些无关痛痒的问题：“他来拿什么，翁斯坦？”

“几份我做的记录…殿下，嗯—请、停下吧，我还有我的职务要做……”  
围栏的台面并不宽，甚至是过细了，趴在上面硌得翁斯坦并不好受，他只能一边恳求神子一边紧握住扶台平衡自己。当太阳长子开始扩张时，骑士的眼眶逐渐泛红，齿间忍不住泄露出低微的呻吟。可怜的骑士在情欲的边缘摇摇欲坠，神子却变本加厉地用手指操干起他来。当太阳长子触及到那隐秘的一点并用粗粝的指尖反复碾磨时，翁斯坦差点惊叫出声。当后穴逐渐开始变得黏滑后，他意识到自己正变得投入，情欲被真正撩拨起来时骑士已经顾不得自己有多难堪了。

“我可以先代他听一听你的成果…上面都写些什么？”  
太阳长子正式操进去的时候很顺利，他眼看着自己慢慢尽数没入。喘息了几回后神子等待他们彼此适应。神子满意地看到骑士已经完全投入了，现在他只要稍稍动作，就能欣赏到翁斯坦沉下腰时两侧露出的漂亮凹陷与旖旎的呻吟声。他见眼前这具身躯渗出一层薄薄的汗液，如裹着蜜浆的甘美果实。

“一些状况……我们的，以及其他的…”  
翁斯坦受下意识的顺从驱使，乖顺地喃喃着回答神子的问题。但这同时令他更加羞愧，在一场性事中牵扯上他该承担的本职对骑士来说无异于处刑，他祈求深陷在欲望中的自己获得原谅。但他首先便无法原谅自己，他一想到神子灼热的目光是如何在他的躯体上巡视时几乎就要全身颤抖。视线中携带的热度令他难以承受。那双手，以及此种高热，他无数次地在妄想中模拟过，他渴求那温度正如他渴求太阳长子。然而这不应该。太不该了。

“继续说，骑士长。”  
神子凑在翁斯坦耳边催促的声音是如此地别有所图，他扶着骑士的腰在他的身体里浅浅地戳刺。而翁斯坦无措地摆着头想要拒绝，他抑不住的哼哼声显得过于可怜了。他不能再听太阳长子喊他骑士长，这个词几乎烫伤了他。翁斯坦垂首把头埋在阴影里，太阳长子安抚似的伸出手磨蹭着骑士的红发，好像抚摸着一头毛茸茸的兽类。

翁斯坦的反应过于可爱了，何况他后面湿热的甬道还紧紧夹着自己。神子无法再忍耐，他用手卡住骑士的腰侧，一个顶胯大开大合地操干起来。翁斯坦被突如其来扩大的快感冲晕了头，不由低声嘶哑地叫了出来。太阳长子在翁斯坦的的体内横冲直撞，而骑士爽得脚趾尖都蜷了起来。他一边呜咽一边胡乱地说些被冲撞得破碎的字节，太阳长子太过气盛，翁斯坦被操得腿根都有些痉挛，如果不是扶着围栏，他现在肯定连站都站不住了。

骑士被浪潮般涌来的快感推挤着。他被操开了，无论是心理上还是身体上。阳台响着肉体碰撞的声音与濡湿的咕啾水声，翁斯坦涨红了脸耻于倾听，他细碎的声音不断呼喊着他的殿下。这令太阳长子喉咙发干，他有些失控似的每一下都干得那么深。这不能怪他，毕竟往日威风凛凛的骑士长此时在他凶猛的操干下带着脆弱的哭腔哀求自己的画面委实太过刺激。

就在他们都沉迷于情欲的时候，门口响起了突兀的敲门声。

他们两人一时间都清醒了不少。翁斯坦更是一个激灵。他立时就想起这该是哈维尔来了，挣扎着想要起身却被太阳长子牢牢压了回去。神子抱着骑士直起身向阳台侧边挪了几步，紧靠着墙壁的边缘，丝毫没有要因为哈维尔的到来而停止的意思。

意识到现在已经完全没机会补救的翁斯坦炸了锅，他乱哄哄的脑袋里根本想不出任何办法。骑士只能紧紧贴着太阳长子的胸膛，在绝望中时刻关注着门那侧的动作，他觉得自己的心脏从没跳得那么快过。

太阳长子好像完全没被打扰似的继续自己的动作，他不顾惊慌的翁斯坦投来的哀求眼神，慢条斯理又小心翼翼地在他的后穴里缓慢抽插着，翁斯坦不得不分出一只手用力捂住嘴巴堵住难以压抑的呻吟声。骑士过于慌乱而绷紧的身体让太阳长子难以进入，于是他改变了策略，埋在翁斯坦体内一下又一下地深顶，找准了那个会让他疯狂的地方一次又一次地厮磨。

翁斯坦立刻软了腰，他不得不只靠太阳长子的手臂来支撑自己。紧迫感永远是最好的催情剂。在这极限的边缘，感官反而愈发灵敏，翁斯坦更加清晰地感知自己的后穴正如何被细致地操弄，同样地，静谧中无声的性爱更加令他发狂。身后的快感还在持续折磨他，骑士的胸膛剧烈起伏着，却不敢发出哪怕一丁点声音。难以呼吸，他就快要发疯了。

“翁斯坦？”

哈维尔困惑的声音从门的外侧传来，紧接着门吱呀一声开了一条缝。

翁斯坦呼吸一滞，心脏几近炸开。

为了安抚，太阳长子适时地伸出手帮他撸动身前的性器。事实上神子只要稍微坏心眼地顶顶，翁斯坦就会抱紧他的手臂全身发颤。这太过了，所有的一切都只把翁斯坦逼得越来越糟。他的后穴被操得一塌糊涂，莫大的快感和焦虑一起来回碾压着骑士的理智。蔓延在四肢百骸里的快感乘以倍数地扩大，翁斯坦就在崩溃的边缘，却又偏偏动弹不得。他不敢想万一哈维尔看见自己正赤裸着被太阳长子操干的后果。如同头上悬垂着一把时刻都会落下的剑，翁斯坦像即将溺死的人陷在情欲与忧虑的泥泞里苦苦挣扎。

万分幸运的是，哈维尔从缝隙中向桌旁望去，没看到往常都会在那儿的翁斯坦后便简单地认为骑士不在此处。虽然仍疑惑于骑士的去向，但事事忙碌的哈维尔没做过多的停留。咔哒一声，他合上门干脆地离开了。

翁斯坦的心理防线橡根绷紧的线突然断了般瞬间垮塌，以至于在深深的刺激下差点就要不受控制地射在太阳长子的手上。神子及时地按住了他的马眼，那儿被不断流出的前列腺液搞得黏黏糊糊。太阳长子恶质地用指甲不断剐蹭着敏感的前端。翁斯坦难耐地发出了哽在喉咙里许久的闷哼，他脱力地啜泣着，晕头转向，大汗淋漓，已经被折腾得足够了。太阳长子安慰性地吻他，舔去那些泪水。

乖孩子，他压低声音说，乖孩子，翁斯坦。

翁斯坦还是没法平静下来。太阳长子终于意识到自己做过了头，他哄着翁斯坦，半推半就将他放在室内的桌面上。现在二人终于面对面了。后背猛然贴在冰凉的桌面上，翁斯坦忍不住瑟缩了一下，他闭着眼将脸侧过去，眉头蹙在一起，显然余怒未消。

“抱歉，翁斯坦。抱歉，原谅我吧。”  
太阳长子俯身轻声道着歉，握着骑士的脚踝放在腰侧，从正面再度进入，放缓了动作开始温柔地抽送，缓慢的噗呲声显得黏腻又色情。

翁斯坦胸前被硌出的红痕尚未消退，他却已经在道歉中心软了，何况身体还在渴求更多。他的双腿夹紧太阳长子的后腰，将自己再度交给了对方。总是这样，翁斯坦没法拒绝太阳长子，总是被动且轻易地原谅他。

终于获得的不被打扰的做爱时间来之不易。再度被推上顶峰时，翁斯坦的大脑一片空白，他射出来的黏浊滴在自己的腰腹上。太阳长子同他勾着舌头深吻。翁斯坦握紧了神子的手，随即浓稠高热的精液涌进来，灌满了他的内壁。

他们彼此相拥，不管不顾，在亲吻中享受着高潮后的余韵。


End file.
